


What will you do if you see me naked?

by anifreak48



Series: Haikyuu! One Shots [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Innocent boys having lewd thoughts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:07:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24573562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anifreak48/pseuds/anifreak48
Summary: Bokuto: What will you do if you see me naked?Akaashi: I will put a jacket on you as I don't want you to catch a cold.Inner thoughts of Akaashi Keiji-I Will jump you. Have you seen how thick you are? have you seen your thighs?  You can choke me in-between your thighs -Akaashi.exe has stopped working because of nosebleeds.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Haikyuu! One Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735276
Kudos: 110





	What will you do if you see me naked?

**Author's Note:**

> Basically I commneted the summary in a social media post thread. Then decided to write a fic out of it.

The whole thing started like this. Kuroo got a text from Daisho.

 **Daisho:** What will you do if you see me naked?

 **Kuroo:** WTF? 😡😡 Why would you want to traumatize me like this? I will definitely scrub my eyes with sand papers.

 **Daisho:** Why the fuck do you think I would want you to see naked instead of Mika chan? 😑😑 It has been trending for the last few hours. Ask people what they would do if they see you naked. I have asked too many people and the answers are always hilarious. I regret asking you this, asshole.😡

 **Kuroo:** I regret answering.

Kuroo then decided to text his friends. Kenma came first.

 **Kuroo:** What will you do if you see me naked?

 **Kenma:** Will ignore you.

 **Kuroo:** Kenma kun, why are you so mean to me?😭😭

Kuroo then texted Bokuto.

**Kuroo:** Hei, Bo. What will you do if you see me naked?

 **Bokuto:** I will get nacked too. Both of us can then dive into a pool nacked. Hey hey hey, it will be so fun.

 **Kuroo:** I know Bo, you truly are my brother.

 **Bokuto:** Hoot. Hoot . Hei, What will you do if you see me naked?

 **Kuroo:** Take a dick pic and circulate it without our known circle.

 **Bokuto:** 😭😭Why bro? Why are you so mean?

 **Kuroo:** Nah it will be awesome. 🤣🤣 

Now send it to Akaashi.

 **Bokuto:** WTF bro, why would I send my dick pic to Akaashi?😡

 **Kuroo:** You stupid Owl.🤦♀🤦♀

Send the text to Akaashi.

 **Bokuto:** Akaashi will try to put a jacket on me, so that I don’t catch a cold.

 **Kuroo:** Oh, he sure will try to cover your body. But not for the reason you think.😉😉

 **Bokuto:** What do you mean?☹

 **Kuroo:** Try to find by yourself.

 **Bokuto:** Ok.☹

 **Kuroo:** No, wait. Ask him in person. 

**Bokuto:** Why?🤔

 **Kuroo:** I want to know how he reacts.🤣

 **Bokuto:** Ok.

Next day Bokuto asked Akaashi after they had finished their practice.

“Hei, Akaaaaaashi.’

“Yes, Bokuto san?”

“What will you do if you see me naked?”

Akaashi calmly replied, “I will put a jacket on you as I don't want you to catch a cold.”

Bokuto replied with a big smile, “Hey hey hey, I knew you would say that.”

  
  


Meanwhile inner Akaashi:

_I’ll jump you. Have you seen how thick you are?_

_Have you seen how broad your shoulder is?_

_I will definitely leave filthy kisses on that shoulder._

_Have you seen how wide your chest is?_

_I will map your chest with my lips._

_Have you seen your toned abdomen?_

_I will lick anything off it if I can just touch your abs with my tongue._

_Have you seen your thighs?_

_You can choke me in-between your thighs. I will not complain about it, Bokuto san._

_Have you seen how strong your arms are?_

_I'm sure you won't have any difficulties lifting me up. I will beg so hard so that you fuck me like that._

Akaashi started to have copious nosebleeds.

Sarukui started to shout, “Akaashi is dying, Oh my god, oh my god. I don’t know what to do when Akaashi is the one who needs medical attention. Somebody please help me to carry Akaashi to the nurse's office.”

Bokuto started to panic, crying out loud, “Angaaaaaaaaashi, don’t die.”

Bokuto lifted up Akaashi in his arms, which made him lose more blood.

Akaashi.exe has stopped working.

  
  


**Kuroo:** I heard from Bo, you almost died from nosebleed. You ok?

 **Akaashi:** Yes, now it’s better.

 **Kuroo:** Why did it happen? 

**Akaashi:** I don’t know.

 **Kuroo:** Was it because of how thick Bokuto is?

 **Akaashi:** Why am I not surprised that you are somehow involved?

 **Kuroo:** Want me to drop hints for him?

 **Akaashi:** I don’t know what you are talking about.

 **Kuroo:** So, you are not a thirsty bitch for your captain? Want me to tell him how much you crave for his muscles?

 **Akaashi:** Stop trying to taint Bokuto san's innocence. 

**Kuroo:** Bo is anything but innocent. He is just oblivious and won't understand your feelings unless you drill it inside that owl's head. Need help?😃 As a good senpai, I will help you out.

 **Akaashi:** No, thanks. I’m fine by myself.

  
  


**Kenma:** Kuroo, Why are you bothering Akaashi?

 **Kuroo:** Tsk, he complained to you.

 **Kenma:** Stop texting Akaashi about Bokuto san.

 **Kuroo:** But pudding, I want them to get together. But they are so oblivious of each other's feelings.😫

 **Kenma:** It took you 12 years of friendship and 5 years of infatuation to confess to me.😑 

Cut some slack for them.

 **Kuroo:** It physically pains me to see them dancing around each other.

 **Kenma:** You were the same.🙄

 **Kuroo:** I'm hurt Kenma kun.

After 10 minutes

 **Kuroo:** Kenma?

After 20 minutes

 **Kuroo:** Are you there?

After 30 minutes 

**Kuroo :** Can you not abandon your boyfriend for game every fucking time?

After thousands of minutes. 

**Kuroo:** I miss you, come back baby.😭😭

.

.

.

 **Kuroo:** That's it, I'm coming over to your place to check if you are alright.

 **Kenma:** Don't even dare.

 **Kuroo:** I knew it, you were seeing my texts and not replying. What did I do to deserve this?😭😭

.

.

.

.

 **Kuroo:** Kenma kun, don’t abandon me. 😭😭

  
  
  


A few days later.

At Fukurodani gymnasium. 

Akaashi was setting the ball for Bokuto for the millionth times. Bokuto was too absorbed in practice to notice how late it was. All of their teammates had left. They cleaned everything up and went to the locker room. Bokuto took off his practice jersey and went for a quick shower, Akaashi followed.

Akaashi was drooling at Bokuto's muscles during the shower time. He had been doing it for a while without getting caught.

When both of them came back after the shower with only a towel wrapping their lower half, Akaashi could not stop him from leering more. They then changed into their formal uniform and Akaashi’s eyes remained glued on Bokuto’s muscles. Kuroo’s words were playing in his repetitively:

_Bokuto san will never understand unless I do something drastic._

Akaashi cooked a plan inside his head and moved toward Bokuto. He complained in envy, “Your muscles are so nicely built Bokuto san.”

Bokuto, as oblivious as ever, replied with a bright smile, “Akaaaashi, don’t be sad. You will get muscles like me too.”

_I don’t want muscles like you, I want you to put your muscles in use to do dirty things to me._

Akaashi started to run his fingers over Bokuto's uniform covered biceps while leaving feather touches. He whispered, “Your muscles flex a lot when you spike the ball hard.”

The tone of Akaashi’s voice made Bokuto tense. He asked in a nervous tone, “Do you notice my muscles a lot, Akaashi?” 

Akaashi was encouraged by the shift in Bokuto’s voice, “ Would you be mad if I answer positively?”

Akaashi's hands were casually running over Bokuto's shoulder, chest and abdomen through the cloth as if he regularly does it.

Bokuto put a hand on Akaashi's wrist to stop him and asked him in a low voice, “What are you doing Akaashi?”

“What does it look like, Bokuto san?” Akaashi asked obscenely.

Bokuto was taken aback by his boldness. He gathered his hopes to say, “As if you want to seduce me.”

Akaashi scooted toward him, his beautiful eyes blown wide from lust, “Is it working Bokuto san?”

That was all required to break down Bokuto’s meticulously cultivated defense against his long time crush. He circled his left hand around Akasshi’s waist immediately and pulled him forcefully completely against his body. Bokuto then whispered in Akaashi’s ear, “What do you think?”

He started to lick Akasshi’s earlobe, one hand cradling Akaashi’s nape. His other had moved down from Akaashi’s waist and was resting on Akaashi’s ass. Bokuto gave a hard squeeze to one the buttcheek which startled Akaashi.

Akaashi admonished him in a lewd voice, “How indecent Bokuto san. Without buying me lunch first, you are trying to do something perverted. You haven’t even kissed me yet Bokuto san.”

“Annngg I’m so sorry Akaaaaaaaaashi, I forgot that part. How can I think straight when you are so close to me? Sorry, How about tomorrow? We can grab lunch tomorrow. No, we have to go out for lunch tomorrow. As soon as I can take you out for lunch, I will be able to put my hands on you. Just like I imagined.”

Akaashi smirked, his hands resting on Bokuto’s nape and breath fanning over his neck, “Sorry to disappoint you, I don’t kiss before the 3rd date, Bokuto san.”

Bokuto whined, “Why are you doing this to me Annngaaaaaaaaaaashi. As if parading around with such an attractive body was not torturing enough already.”

Akaashi sighed dramatically, “So, you are just after my body?”

Bokuto groaned, “Anggaaaaaaasshiii, that’s not even true. You know how perfect you are in my eyes. You are so intelligent unlike me who fails in most subjects. You are always kind to everyone. You set the ball so perfectly for me, I can never have enough of your sets. You always indulge me whenever I demand to practice, no matter how hard it is for you. You always deal with my dejected mode and my mood swings without placing a single complaint. You know how to make me give my best on the court. Your smile is so beautiful that I can’t function properly when you smile at me. Your pretty eyes- ”

Bokuto was interrupted by a furiously blushing Akaashi, “Bokuto san, please stop saying such embarrassing things.”

Akasshi had dropped his forehead on Bokuto’s shoulder blade out of embarrassment.

Bokuto cupped his cheeks to lift his face up and stated enthusiastically, “But they are all true Akaaaashi. I can go for days to describe how you are perfect.”

Akaashi was silent for a long time and then urged, “Please kiss me Bokuto san. ”

Bokuto replied in an affectionate voice, “Let me take you out first.”

Akaashi groaned, “You will make me wait for one whole day before I can have a kiss from you? I didn’t know you could be this much mean Bokuto san.”

Bokuto whined again, “ Akaaaaashi. I don’t want to make you wait, but I don’t want to be a brute either, a perfect gentleman should always ask out his partner first.”

Akaashi pleaded, “I don’t care, kiss me Bokuto san.”

Bokuto was beyond frustrated, “Anngaaaaaashi, don’t do that to me. I want to kiss you so bad, but you deserve all the sweet romantic dates of this world. You deserve the best Akaaashi. Stop asking for kisses, you know how I can’t say no to you.”

“Just like I can’t say no to you. Please kiss me Koutarou”, Akaashi whispered softly.

“Annnnngggh, that’s playing dirty. Do you know how cute you are when you say my name like that?” With that, Bokuto locked his lips with Akaashi for a sweet, chaste kiss. 

Akaashi broke the kiss, rolled his eyes and said, “Stop kissing me like that.” 

He then cupped Bokuto’s face to start a intense French kiss and Bokuto happily accompanied him in the kiss. Bokuto enthusiastically sucked on Akaashi's lips, which made Akaahsi whimper. Akaashi returned the favour by biting Bokuto’s lower lip. Bokuto’s fingers invaded his hair and combed through it. At the end he kaged Akaashi by holding the back of his head. 

Akaashi thrusted his tongue inside Bokuto's mouth and started to explore it while his hands clawed at Bokuto’s back. This made Bokuto dive more into the kiss and he started to devour Akaashi. He repeatedly was licking, sucking and biting Akaashi on his luscious lips.

Bokuto kept kissing Akaashi like his life was depending on that. He was continuously rewarded by Akasshi’s soft moans.

Ultimately Bokuto released the shorter boy when Akaashi’s legs started to buckle from the intensity of the kiss. Bokuto was keeping him standing by supporting Akaashi’s weight on his body. Akaashi was out of breath but Bokuto’s expression was devoid of any indication of the previous incident. If it was not for Bokuto’s swollen lips, Akaashi would have thought he had imagined the kiss.

When Akaashi was able to become semi-normal, he said, “Kuroo san was right. You are not as innocent as I had expected you to be.”

Bokuto asked apprehensively, “Is that ok with you?”

“More than you would ever know. Now lift me up.”

Bokuto was astounded by the odd request, “Eh, why Akaaaaaashi?”

“Because I have been dreaming of you doing that to me for ages. If you don’t do it right now, I will die from frus- Ahh”

Bokuto lifted him up with ease, "As you say, Keiji."

Akaashi wrapped his legs around him and demanded, “Kiss me again, Koutarou.”

Bokuto laughed and proceeded as per his request.


End file.
